Mistyshore
Mistyshore is a city in the equatorial region of the Planet Willarv, near the farthest western point of the Ananta continent. The Temple of Water is located here. Overview The City of Water, in addition of being an important destination along traveling and trading routes, is home to a University of Magic, and it contains the entrance of a renowned, although extremely dangerous, water channel. The city is also known for being against half rights, and many Halfs are sold there. Mistyshore is located near the equator on the west coast of the Ananta continent. Its primarily hot climate and the presence of the nearby sea make Mistyshore resemble a tropical city, with palms and lots of underbrush. The trees and plants are mostly of a green hue. The city has two temples, but only one is active—the Temple of Water. Mistyshore's other temple is the now-defunct Temple of Resurrection. The current Priest of Water and the former Priest of Resurrection happen to be married to each other. Location and geography This coastal city is located at the tip of the wing of the Ananta continent. Atera is located to the east. To the west is an archipelago which leads to the tail of the Garuda continent. If you travel west via teleportation, there are many remote islands, so you must have equipment which enables water travel. Most people ride a boat, but before you can set sail, you have to track Garuda clan sura activity. This is a must. Even with a strong magician present, if the boat breaks down in the middle of the sea, you are in big trouble.Currygom's blog, Settings: Mistyshore Climate The temperature and humidity are both high, so staying in the city can be very unpleasant. There is often thick fog in the morning, which dissipates when the sun rises high, so compared to the depressed mood of morning, afternoons in Mistyshore feel quite cheerful. Much like Atera, the dry and rainy seasons are clearly divided, but Mistyshore's rainy season lasts much longer; it rains for three months, from the 6th to the 8th month. (Note: The 8th month is the Month of Varuna, the God of Water.) Distinctive city features Most buildings are blue, green, pastel purple, or gray. Most of the city's trees are green year round, and some turn orange only during the winter. (They are all green during summer.) Temples and barriers Mistyshore has the Temple of Water. There used to be a Temple of Resurrection, but since the Cataclysm, it is no longer around. Temple of Water God of Water: Varuna Priest of Water: Huan Sairofe This is the only active temple in Mistyshore. The outside looks normal, but the interior of the barrier room is in psychedelic shades orange. Its priest is Ran and Lutz Sairofe's uncle. Temple of Resurrection God of Resurrection: Vishnu (disappeared) Priest of Resurrection (until year N0): Eline Haias This temple was active until the Cataclysm, when the primeval god Vishnu disappeared. Guilds Mistyshore Magicians Guild Mistyshore has a Magicians Guild branch. The magic exam takes place on the second week of the 8th month (Month of Varuna), so it is difficult to find lodgings there during that time. Mistyshore Fighters Guild The Fighters Guild hosts an annual Youth martial arts competition. Universities Mistyshore University Mistyshore University (a collegiate university) has a College of Magic. Compared to Rindhallow or Eloth, it is considered third-rate, but it has the best magic practice course—the nearby water channel—so the students here get more practical experience than at other universities. So even though there is a difference in the abilities of the students entering the university, after graduation, these students stand out in certain fields. Of course, those fields are limited. Eloth and Rindhallow graduates get most of the good jobs. (The elite schools are not elite for nothing.) Mistyshore University is divided into several colleges, such as the College of Magic, the College of Management, and the College of Art. The university has a good rating, regardless of its comparison to the more prestigious Eloth and Rindhallow. The Dean of the College of Magic is Eline Haias, formerly the Priest of Resurrection. The College of Martial Arts sponsors an annual Youth Martial Arts competition, which is hosted by the Mistyshore Fighters' Guild. Schools Mistyshore Public Magic Academy This magic school is jointly run by the Temple of Water and the Magicians Guild branch. It is co-educational and there is no age limit. Mistyshore Magic University Affiliated Academy It has similar characteristics and standards to the Public Magic Academy. Pretty much the only difference is that they have student teachers (teachers in training) teaching. Laviuri Private Magic Academy This school specializes in Resurrection magic. It used to be a public academy, but after the Cataclysm it became a private academy. The curriculum was overhauled after the change of jurisdiction (from Vishnu to Asvins), and now it is basically a nursing school. It is not as dignified as it was before. Merihorn Private Magic Academy This is one of the magic academies run by the Merihorn Foundation. Water channel entrance The entrance is found within ruins located west of Mistyshore. It leads to a separate space called the water channel, whose actual location is unclear. Notes * Mistyshore is the main city featured in the finite, and where Ian Rajof lives when she first meets the dragon nastika Taksaka. In the old version of the finite, Utpala's breath turns Mistyshore into an island. * This is where Asha Rahiro, Leez Haias, and Yuta meet the new addition to their party, Ran Sairofe (who's being practically forced by Asha to join them, to allow them to travel through the Water Channel). They also meet his childhood crush, Rana Reimia, and the odd father-daughter team, Agwen and Kasak Rajof. * Asha tells Leez that apparently Mistyshore's hot climate has driven people to suicide, causing Leez to wail in anguish. Asha also explains that there is often fog in the mornings; this fact is likely the reason for the name of the city. * Mistyshore University ** Ran Sairofe is a perpetual student (of Mistyshore University) who consistently fails a required Topology course year after year, preventing him from graduating. ** At Mistyshore University, a sign can be seen announcing Mistyshore's Magicians Guild's BB, B+, and B-rank awardees for the year N15. * Mistyshore Public Magic Academy ** This is the school that Ran attended when he was 20 years old (when he appeared 10). The teachers told him he had to cut his hair because of school regulations, but his uncle, the Priest of Water, intervened and asked the teachers to allow him to keep his hair long if he kept it in a braid. References Navigation es:Mistyshore